Arctic Arena
"After a millenia, the gates of the Arena have finally opened. You are the first to enter. Rebirth of Frozen Space. Verified by Sunix." - Eclipsed Arctic Arena 'is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Eclipsed and verified by Sunix. It is a rebirth of Frozen Space. This level has an Extreme Demon sequel, Spacial Rend. It is currently #88 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Asmodeus (#89) and below EnvY (#87). Gameplay * '''0-7% (Eclipsed): The beginning of the level is put by smoothly going out narrow passages, between which there are quite a lot of gravity portals. After the passage, there will be a fork in the road, where you will need to fly down, after which you will oscillate between the gravity portals, you will notice the inscription "Ready?". * 8-15% (ZkadliX): '''You start the drop. First, you enter a double-speed ball segment where you must overcome several tricky timings. Then you fly on a ship through narrow passages with many different portals, which will interrupt the dual wave for a short moment. * '''16-22% (Alex PG): '''Following this, you are faced with a UFO segment, where you need to overcome the timings associated with the jump orbs. Afterward, you transition to a short half-speed mini-ship sequence with several narrow spaces to fly through. * '''23-30% (Terron): Next, you proceed to a double-speed wave segment, first ordinary, and then dual and mini. This segment ends with a cube section with simple timings. * 31-37% (BananaMuffin): Then there is a smooth transition to a respite. You play as a cube containing memorizations by making clicks on jump orbs. It is followed by a ball segment but without any features. * 38-42% (Bennxt): '''Then you proceed to a well-decorated half-speed ship sequence, where you must fly through narrow passages, using jump orbs and encountering gravity portals on the way. * '''43-47% (Nahuel2998): '''The player enters the second drop. It begins with a rather complex triple speed wave segment, containing numerous gravity portals and several white flashes to throw off the player. * '''48-62% (Marwec): '''Then you go to a triple-speed mini cube section with a lot of timings related to the jump orbs. Following this is a very brief, but difficult dual of waves, after which you switch to UFO, and there again to a cube. * '''63-70% (Vindik): '''Afterward, the player enters a dark half-speed ball segment, which contains several tricky timings and memorization. * '''71-76% (Tsukifuto): Later, the player enters a short highly decorated normal speed cube section which later enters double speed, which contains several jump orb timings and memorization. * 77-82% (TrueLogic): The player enters the final drop, which contains various jump orb timings. Following this, the player goes into diverse narrow passages containing regular gravity portals. * 83-89% (SlimJim): '''Then, the player enters a normal speed wave segment with several moving objects and a couple of size portals. After that, you will transition into a double speed cube section where you must overcome several difficult timings and misleading jump orbs. Here, in the beginning, the scenery is already decorated in a standard basic style, which later goes into a kind of LazerBlitz. * '''90-100% (Splash): Finally, the player enters one final auto section where the scenery is already decorated in a standard basic style in the beginning, which later resembles LazerBlitz's style. Then the art of the wolf appears on the mountain against the moon background, where nicknames of builders scroll through. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 542173. * The level contains 107,122 objects. * It is a rebirth of Frozen Space. * According to Eclipsed himself, this level took over twelve months to build. * This is the first official mega-collaboration that Eclipsed hosted in Geometry Dash (the first collaboration published by him was Darkfall Temple). * This level was dedicated to Aquatias. Walkthrough .]] Category:Collaborations Category:2.0 levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:2.1 levels